


Christmas Miracles

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas dressed as an elf, Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, Gabriel dressed as Santa, Pre-Slash Destiel, Stand alone story, angels making miracles, might be made into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in Spokane, WA investigating, well, miracles. Sam thinks there's an ulterior motive and when they find out it's Gabriel Dean agrees. But all is well, Gabriel just wants to do his job as an angel. And the brothers agree to help him and Cas out on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr, loverofwingsandcoffee, if you're into tumblr, feel free to follow me. I promise randomness and fun times. But if you like a more Castiel and other spn angels theme, check out my other tumblr blog, angelwithabluetieon. Shameless plug over.  
> Now, enjoy the story.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST.

Dean actually hated snow, hated it a lot. His baby hated it too. “I know, Baby, I know” he patted the trunk after he dug out the chains for the tires. He should have put them on sooner but he had a habit of waiting till the last possible second. He really was hoping the weather up here would clear up.

What the hell were they even doing in Spokane freaking Washington anyway? They should be in Vegas by now. Where it was warm. And not snowing.

He put the chains on. Why the hell didn’t he make Sammy help? But whatever, he got it done. “Don’t worry, Baby, we’ll get these things off you soon.”

He got back into the motel room to catch the tail end of Sam being on the phone.

“Yeah, I’ll ask him. He just got in. I’ll call you back. Thanks Bobby” he hung up.

“What’d Bobby want?” Dean asked.

Sam took a breath “Bobby wants us to come down for Christmas this year and I think it’s a good idea.”

Dean rose an eyebrow “What for?” he knew they tried doing Christmas before he went to hell, but that was so long ago for him, he hardly remembered it. Something about pagan gods and skin mags.

“Because we’re family.”

Not good enough, Dean thought but he said “Sam, I don’t wanna drive all the way to South freaking Dakota in the middle of freaking winter.”

“Come on Dean. Look, what if we can’t stop the Apocalypse? This could be the last Christmas we have. We should make the most of it.”

Dean peered at his brother closely “I don’t remember you being this into it last time we tried.”

“That was different.”

“How?”

“You were the only one dying Dean. This time it’s the whole freakin’ world.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair “You don’t think we can stop it?”

Sam sank onto his bed with a heavy sigh “I don’t know man. I really don’t. I just don’t think we should be so cocky you know? I mean this is bigger than anything we’ve faced before.”

“We’re not gonna say yes to those fuckers.”

“I know. But what if that doesn’t matter and they duke it out anyway? I mean Lucifer’s wearing someone else right now, what if Michael finds someone to fill in for you?”

Dean sat in a chair by the table “Shit.” He needed to change the subject “What are we doing here again? What’s the case?”

Sam shot him a bitch face for the subject change but he went with it and he picked up and turned on his laptop “A suspected rapist turned himself in. A rancher north of here known for his hatred of wolves just donated a bunch of money to the local wolf sanctuary.”

“Weird but not exactly…”

“Let me finish Dean. A bunch of this stuff sounds like a Trickster except so far no one’s died and some read more like bona fide Christmas miracles, like various winter coats suddenly filling up every donation box in town.”

Dean’s gaped at him “So again, why are we here? Thought you were all about good things happening and shit?”

“There’s always a catch, Dean and I intend to find out what it is” okay, so maybe Sam’s faith was a little shaken after Providence and then finding out that angels were just dicks with wings.

“All right” Dean sighed “so you think it’s a Trickster out for something?”

“I think it’s an angel out for something.”

Dean was really uncomfortable with the wild gleam in Sam’s eyes.

…

As much as he wanted to Castiel could not resist the summoning of an Archangel. At least it was just Gabriel calling on him. As far as he knew Gabriel didn’t want him dead. He hoped.

“Hey there baby bro” Gabriel greeted him when Castiel appeared in the room “glad you could make it.”

“Gabriel” Castiel nodded “what do you want from me?”

Gabriel sighed and held up his hands, a human gesture of meaning no harm “I get that you have reason not to trust me. But” he shrugged “it’s Christmastime and I wanna spend it with my favorite little brother.”

Castiel tilted his head “I do not understand.”

“You know, Christmas, the time of year when humans celebrate the birth of Christ.”

“But it is mid-winter. The Christ child was born in the spring.”

Gabriel’s shoulders slumped “I know that. I was there. Look humans celebrate the Resurrection in the spring. They honor his birth in winter because…well really it was to draw in the pagans if you want to get technical but, who likes being technical? Don’t answer that. They celebrate in the winter because they need something bright and hopeful to think about during the bleakest time of year. Does that make sense?”

Castiel thought for a moment “Yes. I suppose so. You wish to celebrate our brother with me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because this could be the last Christmas anyone has if the Apocalypse goes down as planned.”

“I was under the impression that is what you wanted.”

Gabriel let out an exasperated huff and ran a hand through his hair. He seemed to find his shoes rather interesting all of a sudden “Not really” he said quietly “I like the world the way it is. You think I want to destroy Dad’s most beautiful creation? I just don’t see any way stop Michael and Lucifer. Might as well let them have at it.”

Castiel approached him and put a hand on his shoulder “You could always help us search for a way.”

Gabriel looked up at him “Why’s it so important to you?”

“Sam and Dean are my friends. I do not wish to lose them.”

Gabriel peered at him and cocked his head “I’ll say this for those mooks: Thanks to them, seems like you finally understand choice.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll think about it. Look, meantime, I’m performing some Christmas miracles, as is part of my job description, wanna help?”

…

“Well that was a waste of time,” Dean complained as they exited the grocery store. “Nobody saw who left that stuff and neither did the cameras.”

“Did you think there would be? We’re dealing with an angel.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“Call it a hunch.”

Dean shook his head at the donation box as they passed by it “We never got free stuff like that.”

Sam huffed “That’s because Dad didn’t believe accepting free stuff like that” he reached into his pocket and deposited some change into the Salvation Army bucket.

“Thank you sir” the bell ringer said “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas” Sam nodded.

“What is with you?” Dean demanded as they reached the Impala “You’ve been bitchy all day.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair “I’m sorry, Dean. I guess I just…I don’t know.”

“Well I’m hungry” Dean stated as they got inside “you hungry?”

Sam rolled his eyes at the subject change but agreed anyway. “There’s a McDonalds right there or Taco Bell.”

Dean shot him his patented ‘Seriously?’ face and said “Come on, Sammy, we’re getting real food.”

…

Dean opted for the Denny’s just down the street because he really was hungry and Denny’s served breakfast all day and he was in the mood for a Grand Slam. Sam ordered a salad.

While they waited for their food Sam was playing with the wrapper to his straw “Do you think it’s possible an angel is doing these miracles just because?”

Dean shrugged and took a drink of his whiskey—this Denny’s had a bar “I don’t know. Anything’s possible I guess.”

“I mean they can’t all be dicks, right? Cas isn’t.”

“Most days” Dean mumbled, ignoring the flip-flop of his stomach at the mention of Cas “but I doubt he has the juice for this. ‘Sides too busy looking for God.”

“Think we should call him? Maybe he’ll be able to tell what’s going on.”

Dean waved a hand “If you think it’ll help.”

“You call him.”

“Why should I call him? You’re the one getting his panties in a twist over this.”

“You’re the only one who can make him come right away.”

Dean nearly choked on his drink, he didn’t miss the double meaning there, even if Sam didn’t mean it.

Sam’s brows furrowed “You okay?”

“Yeah” Dean cleared his throat, “went down the wrong pipe. Fine I’ll call him” he took out his cell phone and speed dialed the angel.

Cas answered on the first ring “Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas. Uh, what’s up?” Dean sucked at small talk.

Sam shot him a look that clearly said ‘He wouldn’t have answered for me.’

“Clouds I assume” Cas answered “and birds, most trees, flying insects…”

“Okay, I got it” Dean honestly never had any idea whether Cas was joking or not. “Uh, listen me and Sam got a case, we could use your input on.”

“Certainly. Where are you?”

“Well, we’re at lunch right now so you probably shouldn’t pop in…”

“I am aware of the protocol Dean. I can meet you once you’ve finished your meal.”

“Yeah, okay. Room 12 at the Valley Pines Motel in Spokane Valley, Washington.”

“I will be there.”

“Thanks Cas” he found himself saying into the dial tone. They really needed to work on the angel’s phone skills.

…

“They’re probably investigating our little miracle spree” Gabriel said “nothing else is going on in this county.”

“I don’t see why. We haven’t killed anyone.”

“Does that matter them? Isn’t their motto ‘if it’s supernatural we kill it’?”

“I don’t think you’re giving them enough credit.”

Gabriel shrugged.

“What would you like me to tell them?”

“Tell them the truth, I don’t care. Tell them about that kitten we saved this morning. Oooh, you can invite to that group home on Christmas Eve. They can help us out. Gonna need someone to take and print the pictures for the kids. Dean is secretly good at photography.”

“He is?”

“You rebuilt the brat’s soul and you don’t know that? But yes, took a class one semester in high school. He really liked it but never took it up again.”

Castiel sighed heavily “He does that a lot doesn’t he? Finds something he desires but does not pursue it. I don’t understand why he doesn’t believe he deserves to be happy. I rebuilt his soul, yes and I think it beautiful but it mystifies me. Dean baffles me so much, Gabriel. The only things he allows himself to love are his brother and his car…”

“That’s what we call an unhealthy relationship. Humans need friends and loved ones outside of family. I think you can blame their father for that. Had John died that night instead of Mary I seriously doubt she would have put the boys through what John did.”

“She was a hunter. Would she not have wanted revenge for her husband’s death?”

“Sure. But she probably would have waited till Sam and Dean were older. She didn’t want that life for them. You know that.”

“Yes. Still. Sam is easier to understand.”

“On the surface maybe. Have you looked closely at that boy’s soul? Kid’s a puzzle to me. He can go from sweet puppy to mad grizzly bear in point two seconds. Especially in the sack.”

“The what?”

“Sex.”

“How would you know?”

“I, uh, may have peeked in on him once.”

“You’ve watched Sam Winchester fornicate?”

“It was just a glimpse! I was curious.”

The door to the Winchesters’ motel room began to jiggle.

“That’s my cue” Gabriel flew off.

“Hey Cas” Dean strode in with Sam trailing behind. “Waiting long?”

“Not at all.”

“So get this…” Sam started but Castiel interrupted him.

“You wish know who is behind the miracles in town?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Quick on the ball Cas” Dean said “I like it.”

“It’s Gabriel…”

“I knew it!” Sam exclaimed.

“So what’s the arch dick want?” Dean asked.

“Merely to perform Christmas miracles. I’ve been assisting him. Just this morning we returned a lost cat to her owner. She was nearly frozen to death, the cat not the owner and Gabriel restored her.”

“Why?”

“Because it was right.”

“No, I mean why is Gabriel doing this? And why are you helping?”

Castiel sighed “Gabriel explained to me the meaning of Christmas and in the event we cannot avert the Apocalypse, he wished to spend it with me. And provide some happiness in this bleak time.”

Neither brother looked convinced, though Sam seemed to be thinking about it.

Dean shook his head “Nah man, nobody does anything without wanting something back.”

Castiel tilted his head and peered at him “But isn’t that what you do when you hunt? You save lives without ever expecting anything in return? Do you not believe anyone else is capable of it?”

“Not dicks like Gabriel. He’s only out for himself.”

Castiel straightened and stepped into Dean’s precious personal space “That is my brother you are speaking of. You do not know him.”

“I think I do, Cas. I’ve met Gabriel. He’s a trickster. And I’ve met an archangel. Gabriel is both of those things…”

“Gabriel is nothing like Raphael. He is the only brother I have left that I can trust, that I know for a fact does not want me dead.”

“He put Sam through hell at Mystery Spot…”

“Dean” Sam started “maybe…”

“One of these days, Dean Winchester, you are going to have to let your brother defend himself” Castiel flew to Gabriel.

…

Sam could not believe what he’d just witnessed. Seriously, what the hell was that? “Dean, what…?”

“What, Sam?” Dean snapped.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That. I don’t get it. You were all for letting miracles happen but you find out it’s Gabriel and…”

“You were the same way.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair “Yeah but if Cas trusts him, shouldn’t we, I don’t know, give him a chance?”

“After what he put you through?”

“Dean. Cas is our friend and Gabriel is his brother. You heard him, the only brother he can trust.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged “You’re seriously willing to give that dick a chance?”

“Maybe what you said to him in the warehouse got through to him.”

…

Gabriel knew something was wrong as soon as Castiel appeared in hotel suite. “What happened?”

“Dean is a stubborn, inconsiderate, ungrateful and unforgiving assbutt.”

“I could have told you that. Assbutt? I think the word you want is asshole. Unless you’re calling him a donkey’s rear end.”

“He is a donkey’s rear end.”

“I thought you liked him.”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t on occasion infuriate me.”

“So what happened?”

“He refused to believe you were performing these miracles without…”

“An ulterior motive?”

“Yes.”

Gabriel sighed “I had a feeling.”

“I didn’t even get to tell them about the child prison.”

“Group home but…sort of the same thing. Orphanage would work too, I guess, but I’m not sure that’s PC these days.” He stretched his arms “I’ll talk to them. Sit down and relax, Cassie. Have a drink, you could use one.” He flew back to the Winchesters’ motel room.

They both jumped at his appearance.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Dean growled.

“Easy Wolverine.” Gabriel stepped up to him “Insult me all you want but do it to my face not through my baby brother. Savvy?”

Sam took a breath “So, uh, you’re just making miracles?”

“Yes. I’m an archangel, I’m allowed. See, unlike my idiot brothers I actually like humans. I actually was happy to follow my father’s command to love you guys.”

Sam looked confused “But I thought you wanted the…”

Gabriel locked eyes with him “There’s a big difference between wanting the Apocalypse and just wanting the fighting to be over. I don’t see any other. Castiel is trying to change my mind” he handed Sam a piece of paper. “Cas and I will be here on Christmas Eve handing out presents and singing carols. If you guys wanna stop buy we could use your help. We need someone to take the pictures and someone to print them out for the kids. I’ll have the stuff there. Also that’s my cell number on the bottom. I mean I can hear you pray but I can’t exactly find you with those wards in your ribs.”

…

Dean only agreed to go to this thing because he wanted to see if giving presents to kids involved either Cas or Gabriel dressing up as Santa, because THAT would be hilarious. Especially if the other one was dressed as an elf.

“So,” Sam said as they parked the car “do you wanna take the camera or the computer?”

“Camera” Dean said, he’d taken photography once in school and he was good at it. A digital camera couldn’t be SO different from film, right? Whatever, he was a quick learned. They got out of the car and saw Cas waiting for them at the front door of the building.

“Hey man” Sam greeted him “are on time?”

“Yes. I’m to show you to the equipment and then I must get ready.”

Dean smirked “You gonna dress up?”

Cas didn’t answer and instead lead them to what was apparently the common room and to a table set up with a laptop and printer. “The camera is in this bag” he indicated a bag that was resting on a chair. “Gabriel says that once all the pictures are taken, Sam will know what to do to develop them. And he requests that you wear these” two Santa hats appeared in his hands “to be in the spirit. The guests will be arriving momentarily. Excuse me.” He set the hats down and walked through another door.

Dean sighed “did he seem pissed at me?”

“Yep” Sam put on a hat “come on Dean, get in the spirit.”

Grumbling Dean put on the other hat as people began to trickle in. The woman in charge came up to them “You must be Sam and Dean, here with Gabe and Cas?’ she had lowered he voice to a whisper “I’m Monica. Thank you so much for helping us out. It means so much to the kids.”

Sam smiled at her “We’re happy to help ma’am.”

Monica moved to the front of the room and got everyone’s attention. There were mostly younger kids at this place, some teens and a couple of other adults, likely other employees. “Okay everyone, are you ready for Santa?”

The little kids cheered.

“Here he is!”

Gabriel and Cas walked into the room and sure enough, the archangel was dressed as Santa Claus and Cas was wearing a red and green elf’s outfit, complete with pointy jangly shoes and tights.

Dean snorted. It was actually kind of cute, not that Dean would say that out loud.

“HO HO HO! Merry Christmas!” Gabriel exclaimed cheerily “How ya doing, kiddos!”

Sam set the camera in Dean’s hands, “It’s all ready.”

“When am I supposed to take them?”

“Probably when the kids sit on his lap. But you should probably start now, get the feel for it. ‘Less you want me…”

“I’ll do it” he looked over the camera and stepped behind the group of kids.

Gabriel was chuckling at something “Okay, before you all tell me what you want for tomorrow morning, we’ll have a nice Q&A session. That means you can ask me anything you like, raise your hands please.”

Next to Gabriel Cas was standing soldier like as always, expect for the deer in headlights look he had going on. Dean snapped a picture. Yep, that was a keeper.

…

Castiel was really quite uncertain of what to do. He just stood by his brother and listened to the children ask questions about Santa Claus. They seemed to be quite impressed that Gabriel, or Santa as they believed knew all their names.

_I told you to smile_ Gabriel’s voice entered his mind _smile or you’ll get coal in your stocking. Think of something that makes you happy. That’s an order._

Castiel tried to relax his features, he didn’t want to frighten the children after all. He thought of the fun he had when he and Dean hunted together and he allowed a smile to grace his face.

Gabriel laughed “Okay, the big kid in the back with the camera. What’s your question, Dean?”

Dean smirked “Why is your elf is taller than you? I thought elves were supposed to be short.”

The children seemed to agree with Dean’s question.

“Okay settle down” Gabriel said and then looked straight at Dean “Why is your little brother taller than you?”

Next to Dean, Sam snorted and one of the teenagers said “Burn!”

Gabriel grinned wide “Most elves like to eat sweets, like me. That’s why you leave me cookies, you know. But Cas, here always liked his vegetables and that’s why he grew big and strong. That’s what happened to little Sammy. So remember kids, if you want to grow big and strong like Sammy, well maybe not as big as him, be sure to eat your veggies. Ah, I know what you’re thinking Dean and I wouldn’t.”

Dean narrowed his eyes “What are you gonna do, put coal in my stocking?”

“For you? Nah, I’d call my buddy Krampus.” He looked back at the children “And since you’re all such good boys and girls, you don’t need to know who Krampus is. Anymore questions?”

One little blonde girl, with eyes strikingly similar to Dean’s raised her hand. Her soul was bright and innocent.

Gabriel smiled at her “Yes Mary?”

Little Mary spoke in a soft voice “Can I ask Cas a question?”

“You absolutely can. Cas?”

Castiel stepped forward “Yes, Mary?”

“You look kinda scared. Are you scared?”

Castiel hadn’t realized his smile at slipped “Uh…”

“Cas is just shy” Gabriel prompted.

“Yes” Castiel nodded “I am. I am unused to so many people. I, uh, am not good at it.”

“Me neither.”

Soon the children lined up to for some reason sit on Gabriel’s lap. Castiel didn’t quite understand the point of this. But he was forced to pose for the photos as well, kneeling next to the chair. Dean took the pictures, ordering everyone to smile and occasionally having Castiel or the child move a fraction.

Mary had been last in line. Gabriel scooped her up and settled her in his lap. “How ya doing, Mary?” he asked.

“I’m okay. I guess.”

“Okay, smile at the camera and then we’ll discuss presents.”

They all turned their heads towards Dean.

Dean looked through the camera “Okay, Cas, why don’t you rest your arm on the arm rest?”

By Dean’s tone, it wasn’t a request so Castiel did so. He was kneeling on one knee, had been almost the whole time. If he’d been human, he’d likely be very uncomfortable by now.

“Santa, lean to your right a little and Mary, maybe you could hold their hands?”

_Dean’s really getting into this photography thing,_ said Gabriel’s voice in his head. _Is he like this when hunting?_

_Worse,_ Castiel answered.

Dean adjusted the camera “Okay everyone, now smile and say donkey!”

Gabriel laughed and Castiel couldn’t help but grin as well. Mary was the only one to actually say “Donkey!”

The camera flashed, Dean regarded it, nodded his approval and then handed it off to Sam.

“So, Mary” Gabriel said “have you been a good little girl, this year?”

…

“Wow Dean” Sam said once he’d uploaded all the pictures to the camera “you’re good at this.”

Dean shrugged and munched on a cookie. Figures he’d find the refreshment table.

Sam rolled his eyes “So, I talked to Gabriel yesterday and uh, he said he’d fly us to Bobby’s tonight. We could surprise him in the morning. Gabe even offered to decorate.”

Dean arched an eyebrow “Gabe?”

“Yeah well, he’s not so bad. He’s really great with those kids.”

Dean sighed “Yeah, I guess he’s all right. Cas is warming up to people.”

“Yeah, he’s doing good. So, what do you say? Wanna surprise Bobby when we’re done here?”

“All right, long as we’re not roped into going down chimneys.”

**Author's Note:**

> So think I should turn this into a series? Maybe find out who that little girl is? Thoughts?


End file.
